Five Rings
by Hoshichie
Summary: One girl. A connection between several worlds. DBZ/FY/? Don't know what else I'll be putting in there. I would greatly appreciate R
1. Prologue

AN: I should tell you this doesn't have any of the DBZ gang in here. This is for an original character, that, well, I'm introducing right now. I would much appreciate and comments and criticism that you guys have. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how it happened. One moment I was celebrating Christmas with my entire family, the next I'm dressed in a black dress looking at two coffins in front of me. I don't remember the car wreck very well. All I get when I try was the sound of screeching tires and the vision of bright headlights. The sad part is that both of my parents where in the car with me. My mom in the front passenger seat. My dad sitting behind me.  
  
It wasn't anyone's fault for the accident except for the drunk driver that ran into us. I knew it wasn't my fault because I was listening to my mom for once, because I had just gotten my license and this was the first time I had driven in the snow at night. I paid attention to the road, to the oncoming cars. I even made sure I braked properly so that I can stay in control of Mom's big SUV. But it was all for nothing. As I was passing an intersection, "Big Red," the name for the SUV, got rammed on the passenger side, right were Mom was. Dad forgot to wear his seat belt and got thrown through the rear window and died at the scene. The doctors at the hospital tried their hardest to keep mom alive, but she died on the operating table. As for me, I was the only one to survive the accident. The drunk driver didn't make it as well. The only things I have to show for it were two rather distinctive scars that matched on my face. Both began at the corner of my eyes, swung a little towards the ears, and ended about a half an inch apart in front under my chin. The doctors said it is from my glasses breaking when my head hit the airbag.  
  
A few weeks later at the funeral, all eyes of my family were on me. Like they were waiting for me to cry or for my eyes to show remorse. But I couldn't show anything. My emotions were so jumbled up, so crazy inside of me that I couldn't shed a tear. Later at the wake, my aunts would come over and try to talk to me. I would listen, but I wouldn't reply. Only storing what they said for later consideration. My two brothers and my only sister kept on pestering me for details of what happened during the wreck. Whenever they asked me about it I would get up and walk unsteadily to another part of the room, find an empty chair and sit down.   
  
They didn't understand that it wasn't an accident. No one would believe me anyhow. No one would believe that some stranger wanted me dead because of the ring my godmother gave to me on my 18th birthday. Looking at the ring on my left middle finger, I turned it around, noticing the little details that most would pass up. The small etching that was all over. The way it seemed to taper a bit as it wrapped around my finger on each side and comes to a point just below my first knuckle. When one looked closely at it they would think that it resembled some kind of bird holding a small jewel in its beak. But I knew what kind of bird it was and strangely enough I knew what the jewel was as well. The jewel I only heard about it in some stories I used to read. I only saw the bird once in my life when I made an important decision.   
  
Now it seems that I'm paying for that decision. Like I said, the wreck was no accident. It was devised so that I would suffer. And I was suffering for it, with the death of my parents in the wreck. From my corner in the room, I could hear my family talking very well. They were talking about me and my lack of remorse or tears. How can I cry when I don't know what to feel? Should I be angry at the guy who caused the accident, or grief stricken at the lost of my parents? How about a little bit of both? But no matter what I felt, I couldn't cry; couldn't let the tears fall down my face. So there I was moving from chair to chair to avoid the questions so that people couldn't see that I wasn't crying.   
  
After the wake I packed what things I knew that I would need in my new life. A life that came with the decision that caused my parents death. I sighed and looked into the mirror that hung in my bedroom one last time. I looked around the room and spotted something that I had missed. Reaching on the shelf, I pulled down a well-worn teddy bear. Remembering the day that I received it, I smiled a little and gently packed it in the smaller of my two bags. Looking around the room again, I tried to commit it to memory for my room was a glimpse to my childhood. And I knew, once I leave this room I won't be a child again and that I won't be coming back.  
  
******  
Some years later:  
  
  
A girl stood there staring into the star-fill, moonless night. She searches the stars looking for something only known to her. Sighing at what she sees, the girl turned and walked into a small log cabin that she has called home for the past two years.   
  
As she passes a mirror the girl stopped and looked at her self, thinking of the differences between who she was all those years ago and what she is now and for the rest of her life. She was wearing a practical outfit of a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a faded T-shirt. Her figure wasn't much for being slightly muscular from hard labor. The girl was tall for her gender being about 6 ft. in height. The girl's face was heart-shaped framed by brown-blond hair that came down to her cheeks. The eyes were a mix of green and hazel and a little widespread. An almost full mouth and a slightly rounded and thin nose completed the image. Anyone who saw the girl would have called her cute and attractive except for the two scars on her face. But since she lives by herself, the girl doesn't see anyone.  
  
Shaking her head at the reflection, the girl turned and looked around the small cabin, lit by a fire in the metal stove in a corner. In another corner was a wooden framed bed cover in animal furs and the like, beside it was a small stand holding an oil lamp and a picture on top. A simple oak table with two chairs flanking it stood close to the stove and a dry sink on the wall beside it. There were several opening in the walls of cabin; most of them were being covered by some wax paper. Another opening, covered with a hanging deer fur, lead to a back room.  
  
Walking further into the room, the girl picked up an apple from a bowl on the table and ate it as she walked over to the bed. Finishing the apple and tossing the core into the fire, she curled up on the bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, Akira (spelled right?) Toriyama does, along with several other people. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Hunt  
  
  
  
"But papa, why do we have to come all the way out here to train?" Whined a small, lavender hair, eight-year-old boy.  
  
"Shut up, brat." Snapped a short, stocky man with black hair that came up to a point. The two were flying over a grassy plain. "The woman wanted us to spend some 'quality' time together, and since the gravity room blew up, I'm taking you out to train. Besides, she'll kill me if we tear up the lawn." The young boy nodded to his parent as they continued to fly.  
  
"Where are we going, papa?" the boy asked.  
  
Growling and sighing in frustration, the man pointed to a forest up ahead of them. "There is a clearing beyond that is completely uninhabited." He explained. His tone was that of one who hated to explain themselves but does so any ways. "We are going to train there. Now SHUT UP or I'll blast your head off."  
  
Trunks kept quiet for the rest of the flight. He knew better than getting Vejita angry. He, also, knew how serious his father gets when it comes to training and fighting. Soon the two landed on the outskirts of a large forest.  
  
"Okay, brat, listen up!" Vejita ordered. "I want you to hunt me in this forest. Do whatever it takes to find me and hit me." Vejita started to turn to leave. Talking over his shoulder, he added, "By the way, I'll be hunting you at the same time. The one who is hit first has to stay the night in the forest before returning home."  
  
"What?!" Trunks protested. "If you do it like that, you'll definitely win."  
Vejita started to smirk at his son as he held up his right hand. "To be such a good sport and to give you a slim chance, I'll give you to the count of five to get a head start. One." Trunks ran into the woods, leaping from limb to limb. All the while he was planning on the best way to get his father first and keeping his ki low.  
  
"Two." Vejita watched his son disappear into the trees. A small victorious smirk soon graced his face.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Five. Ready or not prepare to lose!" Vejita called out as he took off into the forest trailing his son like a predator stalking its prey. Trunks watched Vejita pass by his hiding spot. As quietly as he could, Trunks slipped out and started to trail his father from the ground. He was watching his footing very carefully to make sure that he didn't make a sound to alert his father. While he was scanning the ground for places to put his feet, Trunks noticed there was a snare on an obvious rabbit trail. Momentarily overwhelmed by his curiosity and confusion, he stopped trailing his father and examined the snare closer.  
  
Vejita made a whole circuit of the woods before he came across his son looking at something on the ground. 'Stupid brat.' he thought angrily. 'He forgot what was important.' Noting the confused expression on Trunk's face, Vejita went closer to see what made his son forget about the training.   
  
'I thought Papa said that this place was completely uninhabited,' puzzled Trunks. Shrugging to himself, he looked up and noticed for the first time that Vejita was gone from his sight. 'Dang it, I lost him. Best get a move on before he finds me.' Trunks quickly blurs to a spot hidden from most views. He concentrated briefly searching for his father's ki and was surprised to find it so close to his last position. 'Damn. I got side tracked too long and he almost got me. I need to get him before he can get to me.' Trunks silently crept up on Vejita hoping to catch him off guard. As he was about to attack him, Vejita blurred out of the way appearing behind Trunks. Drawing back a fist, Vejita punched Trunks in the back of the head. Trunks fell down to the ground, unconscious, his hand reflexively going to the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Got 'cha brat." Vejita said smirking at the form of his son. "I hope you like your stay in the forest tonight." At this Vejita blasted off and headed back to the Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
As I was looking out the door, I heard a tiny moan rise from my bed. Picking up the mug of tea that was beside my foot, I turned around and watched the small boy that I picked up earlier. I saw his facial expression shift from confused to angry back to confused as he took in his surroundings.   
  
Smiling to myself, I said, "I see that you decide to wake up and walk among the living." The boy's head whipped around, and looked me over. I noticed that his gaze stopped on my left hand. Not to let look too long, I walked over and handed him the mug.  
  
"Here drink this," I said. "It'll taste a little bitter but it will help with the headache you got."  
  
The boy took the mug from my hand. I couldn't help but snicker to myself when his nose crinkled at the awful smell that came from the contents. I suppose willow bark tea does smell kind of harsh. I watched as the boy held his nose and drank the whole thing in one gulp. He handed me back the mug with a mumbled "Thanks." He was mumbling because he was gagging on the taste.   
  
Again chuckling to myself, I placed the mug in the dry sink so that I could wash it later. I noted the time by the light filtering through the wax paper on the windows and a small rumbling from my erstwhile guest. Turning around and heading towards the storage room, I told the boy to stay in bed while I made supper.   
  
I dug through my supplies and decided upon a simple stew. Grabbing a large package of dried meat and a basket filled with various vegetables, I headed back out towards the wood burning stove in the corner. Pulling a well-worn, black pot from a nail hanging above me, I filled it up half way with water. I shredded the meat into the pot and placed it on top of the stove. I worked quickly at slicing up the vegetables and adding them to the pot. I placed the knife in the dry sink and turned my attention to the fire. I felt the heat coming from it and had to stop myself before I became engrossed in the pattern that the flames danced. I chucked a few more logs in and arranged them so that they will last until the morning. I closed the door and glanced over at the boy.   
  
'I can't call him that all the time,' I thought. I grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it over by the bed and sat down facing the boy.   
  
"Supper should be ready in about a half-hour or so." I started out. "I should tell you that I like to know the names of the people eating with me, so some introductions are in order." I watched him as I said this. He looked a little hesitant, so I decided to introduce myself first.  
  
"My name is Megan, and I've been living in these woods for the past two to three years. Most people I know call me Meg or Mika."  
  
"Mika?" the boy asked.   
  
"A name an old friend of mine called me by," I explained with a smile. I reached over and ruffled the kid's hair. "So what is your name?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Trunks?" I echoed questioningly.   
  
"Yeah...It is a tradition from my mom's side of the family." The boy explained sheepishly.  
  
"And your father's side?"  
  
"If my dad had his way, I would have been named Vejita or after a vegetable."  
  
I laughed at this while I stood up to check on supper. Stirring the pot a few times, I added a few herbs that were hanging close by. "A few more minutes and it should be done."   
  
"Megan?"   
  
"Yeah, Trunks?"  
  
"Why are you living out here by yourself?"  
  
I closed my eyes briefly wondering if I should tell him the real reason or just part of it. Turning to look at my little guest I decided to tell him part. "I live out here because I wish to be out in nature and I live by myself because I don't have any reason to be anywhere else."  
  
"Oh," he said, "Your parents are dead?"  
  
Again I close my eyes, but this time in pain and the little grief I allowed my self to feel. "Yeah, both died in a car accident."  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up since it still grieves you."  
  
I gave him a small smile. "You have no reason to be sorry Trunks. You didn't know and you weren't the cause."  
  
I gently sniffed the air and checked the stew once again, "Supper's ready."  
  
I noticed Trunks start to get up but I gently pushed him back down in bed. "You, little one, still need to rest. So you are staying in bed."  
  
I grabbed two bowls and served us both. Supper went by pretty fast. The only thing that I really noticed was that Trunks ate about 3 times as much as me. When we were both done I took the bowls and cleaned them up along with what little remains of supper. By the time that I was done Trunks was fast asleep.  
  
I grabbed a few extra furs from the storage room and set them down by the bed. I couldn't get to sleep just yet. Something inside of me told me that an event would happen soon. That my life will change yet again for what seems to be the umpteenth amount of times. The only thing I hope as I started to fall asleep is that this time things will be different.  
  
  
***  
Please read and review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Only thing I really own is Megan.  
  
I woke up early the next morning with the sun glaring into my eyes. I was confused for a moment until the sleep was cleared away from my mind. So, silently, I got up and went about my morning routine of straightening up my home, cleaning up in the stream about 100 yards behind my house, and deciding what I'm going to do for breakfast. Normally I would just grab an apple and a drink of water, but today I had to figure in my companion's large appetite. It was still early morning, and taking a glimpse at Trunks, I knew he was going to be out for a while yet.  
  
I walked back out to the stream and went upstream a little bit to where I knew that there would be fish. I sat down on the ground, took off my boots, and eased myself into the water. I stood there for about fifteen minutes until a small group of trout started to swim by. Acting quickly, I was able to snag the majority of the school and had them knocked out on land before the rest swam away. I splashed out of the stream, and pulling a string out of the back pocket of my jeans, I quickly had my catch tied together. There was about 6 or so good-sized fish in the group with some smaller ones. I hoped it was enough to appease Trunks's hunger and mine as well.  
  
Getting the fish back home, I got them cleaned, gutted, and in a pot cooking over the stove with a few herbs rubbed into them. I was sure that Trunks would wake up hungry. I sat down at the table, in the chair I was in last night, looking at Trunks. He was a curiosity to me. I knew something would come from my association with him, but at that time I didn't know what it would be.   
Shaking my head, I got back up and pulled out a backpack that I always take with me when I go on long walks. In it, I stuffed a few clothes, a pouch full of herbs that I found around the forest that had dual purposes, my survival knife, a book of matches, a special pouch and a lighter. I never have gone far with out something to start a flame. I learned that my first month on my own. When I was done packing, I checked the fish, making sure it was done, then decided to wake up the log in the bed that was my guest.   
  
I shook him a few times and he kept turning over, mumbling, and going back to sleep. So I decided to take drastic measures. I took the bucket that I kept outside the back door, filled it up in the stream in back and made my way to the bed. I shook Trunks again. Then I warned him. He stuck his head under the pillow this time. Letting out a weary sigh, I emptied the contents of the bucket onto Trunks.  
  
At this time I have to tell you that I found Trunks to be a real heavy sleeper. That entire bucket of water didn't wake him up. Letting out another sigh, I grabbed the furs on the bed and picked them up, my guest and all. I slung them over my shoulder and headed out of my house and to the stream. My thought was if a bucket full of water won't wake Trunks up, the amount of water in a stream would. A few seconds later, my thought was proven correct. Trunks came out of the water, gasping like the fish I caught earlier. It was hard for me not to laugh right there in his face.  
  
"Mika!" He yelled. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Because you wouldn't get up, lazy bones." I retorted. "We have a long way to go to get you home, and I want to set out as soon as breakfast is cleaned up."  
  
He nodded his head with a funny expression on his face. "Dry yourself off as best as you can then come back to the cabin for breakfast." I said turning to head back into my home. "I just hope that I made enough for your unimaginable appetite." Although when I thought about one of my friends that I rarely have time talk to, I can actually imagine the hunger that the boy seems to carry.  
I felt a surge of heat after a few steps. So I stopped and looked around for the source. I couldn't find it. The only out of place thing I saw was my little guest completely dried, hair and all with his face scrunched up like he was looking for something with his mind. I just shook my head and headed back into my cabin.  
  
When I entered, I grabbed a basket of various berries from the supply room, two plates and silverware. I set the table, took the cooked fish, placed it on the table, and set out the basket of berries as well. By the time that I was done, Trunks had came in and sat down at the table. We ate in silence, with Trunks again eating more than me.   
  
After the dishes were done and put away, I went through my cabin real quick. I made sure the fire was out in the stove and that all the perishable stuff in the supply room was gone. I was surprised to see that I didn't have that much to worry about. I shooed Trunks out the door, and grabbed the backpack beside it. When I stepped through the door, I felt like I was forgetting something. I went through a mental checklist of things I had in my pack, of things I needed to do to get my home ready for an extended period away. Halfway through the list, I figured out what I forgot. So I ran back in grabbed it and gently placed it into my backpack. I closed and latched the door from the outside, turned to Trunks and asked him which way to his home.  
  
"It is about twenty-five miles in that direction." He said pointing in a southerly direction. "On the other side of the woods."  
  
"Then let's start walking." I glanced up at the sun as we started. "We should get there about mid-afternoon if we go slow, but since I believe that your parents might be worried we should pick up the pace a bit." When I got a small sound of agreement from him, I started out on a light jog. We kept that pace up for about half a mile, after we left the woods behind us. Seeing that he could possibly keep up with me, I set out at a fast ground eating pace. Trunks easily kept up.  
  
In no time at all, we had both jogged into the city limits with neither of us breathless. Trunks looked around to get his bearings I suppose. I could see the expression on his face get happier, so I guessed that we were close to what he called home. I couldn't guess at the speed he took off in, but one thing was for sure, he was close to breaking the sound barrier. Again I was able to keep tabs on him as I ran behind keeping up. Soon we came up to a huge yellow domed building. Trunks was excited. He eagerly grabbed my hand and dragged me in through the front door.  
  
"Momma! Papa!" Trunks called out. "I'm home!" When no response came, Trunks's face fell a little, only to brighten up as he grabbed my hand and dragged me through rooms and halls.  
  
"Momma must be out back getting everything ready." Trunks babbled. "She invited her new VP of Marketing and his wife over." He continued to give me the details about his mother's get together. Apparently not only did she invite this new Vice-President of hers, she also invited some of her best friends and their families. As we got closer to the back of the house, two distinct voices were raised and they were arguing.  
  
"What do you mean you LEFT him?" Shouted a woman's voice.  
  
"It was a part of the deal we made woman." A deep voice shouted back at the first voice. I shuddered a little at the sound of that voice. It was the kind of voice that made a woman want to melt into the arms of its owner and drown in their eyes. It was the kind of voice that I kept on wishing to hear sometimes in my dreams.  
  
"You know that my new Vice-President and his wife are coming over today, and if Trunks isn't back by the time they get here, you'll be sleeping outside for the next week." The woman said to the man. "As it is you're already sleeping on the couch tonight and tomorrow."  
  
As the woman declared this, I looked down at Trunks with a question on my face. "My parents," he said as way of an explanation. I simply nodded and whispered back, "My parents were like that as well sometimes."  
  
With that said, Trunks pulled me out the back door. "Momma! Papa!" he cried out letting go of my hand and racing over into the arms of a blue haired woman.  
  
"Trunks!" She shouted, doing a quick check to make sure he was fine. "Thank Kami that you're safe. No thanks to you Vejita." She said glaring at the man. It took her a few moments to comprehend that her husband wasn't listening to her. Instead, he was scowling and glaring at me like I was an intruder on his territory. I just calmly returned his glare with a soft smile and a brief bow in his direction.   
  
"Oh. Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs." The blue-haired lady said addressing me. "That jerk over there is my idiot of a husband." She gestured to the man. He was still scowling at but he looked like he was measuring me up and I fell way below his estimation.  
Trunks pulled on Bulma's hand to get her attention. "Yes honey?" She asked.  
  
"This is Megan." He said, indicating me with a wave of his hand. "She has a cabin near to where Papa and I were training. She helped me last night, and she brought me home this morning."  
  
Bulma turned to look at me. "So you brought Trunks home?" She asked softly. "Megan was it?" I nodded. "Well Megan as thanks why don't you join us. I'm having a small cook out today for a few of my friends and invited my new VP as well. And before you ask, no, I don't need any help. Everything is almost ready and the guests will be arriving soon."  
  
"I should thank you," I replied, "but I won't since you gave me the invitation in gratitude. Although, I was surprised to see your son in the forest, out like a light, yesterday." I knew my voice grew soft and my eyes had taken on a faraway look to them. "But when I really looked at him I knew the my life was going to change in a big way."  
  
"What, actually come to civilization and get a real life?" Vejita's deep voice said scornfully. It shook me out of my revere and I concentrated on the here and now. As I did I thought I heard a car pull up around front. Vejita snorted and stated, "Someone's here and it is not that idiot Kakarot and his harpy of a mate. Neither is it his brat with his girlfriend or the midget."  
  
"Then it must be Taka and his wife." Bulma concluded brightly with a smile. I blinked at the name then silently shook my head. 'It couldn't possibly be them. It's just a coincidence.' Bulma looked down at Trunks and inspected him. "Trunks honey why don't you head on up stairs and get cleaned up. I want to make a good impression to him as his new boss." Trunks quickly ran into the building to do as his mother said.  
  
"Woman, if he is not impressed with you already," Vejita started, "then I say he has more screws loose than Kakarot."  
  
"Vejita just shut up."  
  
As the two were arguing, I heard two voices come around the building, two very familiar voices. I knew my eyes had gone wide and my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I kept on muttering things along the lines of: "Impossible," or something to that effect. Soon the couple had rounded the side of the building and I saw who they were clearly. Shock was plain on my face but it slowly grew to near joy. The couple looked up and when they noticed me I saw first shock then a near mirror image of my own happiness at seeing them.  
  
"Mika!" the woman cried out happily.  
  
****  
To Be Continued...  
Please Review I would like to know how I'm doing so far. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor Fushigi Yuugi. Wish I did. But I don't. Only things I own are a pile of gaming books and Megan.  
  
I opened my arms to give the speaker a hug. The very next thing I knew, it was almost impossible for me to breathe. My rib cage felt like it was being crushed thanks to a petite brown-haired, brown-eyed woman.  
  
"Miaka!" I managed to gasp out. "Can't breathe!!" When the pressure against my rib cage let up, I bent over and took deep breaths.  
  
"Oops..." Miaka said apologizing. "Sorry Mika." I could only shake my head at her air-headedness.  
  
I finally regained what oxygen I lost from when Miaka hugged me and looked over to her partner. "Has she been taking lessons from Nuriko or is she just excited to see me?" I asked her the dark blue- haired, gray-eyed man.  
  
"Probably just excited." He answered. "We haven't seen Nuriko since we moved to Satan City." I nodded in acceptance and straightened up. I took a quick peek over at Vejita and Bulma. Bulma was looking a bit puzzled, and Vejita...Well Vejita had his, from what I could tell, normal scowl on his face.  
  
It was at that moment that Bulma spoke up. "You three know each other?" She asked turning her head to try and look at the three of us at once.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I knew Taka and Miaka from before I lived in my cabin. I didn't realize that they had moved in the past couple of years..." My voice trailed away as I was taking count of the people present. "Umm...Miaka. Taka. Where is your son?" I ask curiously.  
  
I watched as Miaka's eyes started to fill with tears and Taka hung his head dejectedly. "He had become seriously ill." Taka said in a bare whisper. "We did all that we could for him, but it wasn't enough." I gave Miaka a small hug, and placed my hand on Taka's shoulder in understanding. "We moved here two months after the funeral to start our lives over." Taka took a deep breath, gave his head a shake, and looked up with a smile on his face. "But we aren't here to relive past sadness. We are here to get to know my wonderful new boss and to eat." At the word 'eat', Miaka cheered up instantly and started to look around for, I believe, the picnic table.  
  
"Miaka, the food isn't ready yet." I told the brown haired woman. Miaka did a mock frown.  
  
"Megan?" Bulma asked for the second time since the hug. "How well do you three know each other?"  
  
"Pretty well." I said, "We've known each other about 9 years before I moved, and it has been about three to five years since I last saw them. Why?"  
  
Bulma just shook her head. "I just thought it was strange that my son brought home a nice stranger that I ended up inviting to a small gathering of friends that I'm having for my new Vice-President of Accounting and his wife and they all know each other." Bulma just shrugged and grinned at the couple. "Oh well, it's just a coincidence. The other should be arriving soon and Trunks, my son, is going to be down any moment." Bulma started to lead the way to the picnic table. "Vejita come on."  
  
It took me a few seconds to notice the others were moving to have a seat at the table. I was running Bulma's comment through my mind. 'Us three being here at the same time, a coincidence?' I thought to myself looking at Bulma. Then I noticed something that I didn't notice before. 'Nope, not a coincidence, but something planned by those higher up.' I grimaced a little then let my face smooth out and fold up into a small smile.  
  
I started to make my way over to the table not really watching where I was going.  
  
"Oof!" I felt like I had run into a solid wall. I stepped back a couple of paces and gently rubbed my nose.  
  
"Goku, about time you showed up." I heard Bulma called out. "And next time watch where you are going. Megan ran into you."  
  
"Hey Bulma," I heard what I now recognized as a body call out to the lavender-haired woman. "Chichi wouldn't let us leave until Goten finished his book." Goku started to look around. "By the way, who's Megan?" He got finally asked. By that time, I was able to take in the dark-haired man in front of me. I knew I wouldn't like him on a social basis.  
  
"Right behind you idiot." I said to him. He turned around and gave me the goofiest grin I had ever seen. It made me dislike him more.  
  
"Hi!" He said with that grin still plastered on his face. "My name is Son Goku." (AN: I'm using Goku's Japanese name in this. Makes me feel better.) "This is my wife Chichi and my son Goten." He introduced the rest of his family. I gave a polite bow to Chichi and smiled brightly to Goten. Even though Goten had the same facial features of his father, I knew that I would like him better. Much to my displeasure, I decided to shake hands with the big idiot. After the introductions, I quickly stepped around Goku and made my way to the table.  
  
"That man is a complete idiot and probably more of an airhead than Miaka." I muttered under my breath so that people wouldn't hear me. I took a seat beside Taka and much to my distaste, Goku decided to sit across from me. I looked away and made eye contact with Vejita. He gave me a small smirk then turned his head away.  
  
"Hey Bulma, when are we going to eat?" I heard the idiot Goku ask. I just slightly shook my head. 'He is starting to sound more like Miaka as time goes by,' I thought to myself. 'Probably has an appetite like her as well.'  
  
"Goku!" I heard Chichi screech. Well that was what it sounded like at the moment. "We are not going to eat until the others arrive. Understand?" I had to give the lady a mental applause for doing that. Goku just nodded his head sadly. I noticed Miaka heaving a sad little sigh. That was when Goku decided to cheer up and start to wave like a madman.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" He called out. "Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"I haven't been hiding." Said the boy as he took a seat beside me. "I've just been cleaning up. That's all." I smiled down to Trunks, and then made a crazy face while pointing to Goku without dummy seeing it. Trunks chuckled a little then looked at Goten. "Hey Goten?" The miniature version of Goku looked up at Trunks questioningly. "Want to play until the others get here?" Trunks asked. Both children looked at their respective mothers. "Please?" They said in unison.  
  
"Just be in hearing distance for when we call you to eat." Bulma said after conferring quickly with Chichi. The two kids quickly hopped down and raced off somewhere. I looked on thoughtfully in the direction that they left.  
  
"Hey Mika, what's up?" Taka asked, pulling me out of my reverie.  
  
"Hmm..." I looked over to Taka, still a little distracted. "Oh just that a couple is headed this way. And one of them looks like a mix between those two over there." I waved a hand in Chichi and Goku's general direction.  
  
"That must be Gohan and Videl." Bulma said happily. "Although how did you know that they were there?"  
  
"I just noticed them." Bulma gave me a blank expression. I smiled mysteriously to her.  
  
Gohan and Videl had soon come around the side of Capsule Corp. Both were somewhat oblivious to what was going on. The first thought I had when I saw Gohan was 'Cute nerd.' In my definition, that was an oxymoron. With Videl, the thought was 'Liberated.' She came across to me as a woman who can hold her own against almost anyone. The two were love stricken.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Goku said cheerfully. I just shuddered a little bit. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
Gohan looked up from Videl and gave the man a very similar smile. "Nothing much Father. Videl had to stop by her Dad's to check up on him and Buu."  
  
"So how are they doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Videl answered. "Those two get along pretty well. I can't wait to have children. Dad will be the perfect babysitter for them."  
  
"That's all well and good Videl, but I should think you should know who our three guests are." Bulma said indicating Taka, Miaka, and me. "This is Sukunami Taka, his wife Miaka, and a good, lost friend of theirs Megan." Taka and Miaka gave a cheery hello, while I just nodded my head. A couple that had come in just behind the two had grabbed my attention.  
  
"Hey Krillen. Hey 18." Goku called out waving. "Where's Marron?" Krillen was a short guy without a nose it seemed. Eighteen was a beautiful blonde that looked, well, eighteen.  
  
"We got Master Roshi to watch her, since we wanted to do something fun after this." Krillen said wrapping an arm around 18's waist. I watched as Krillen avoided Vejita and grinned a little to myself. He walked over to the three of us and introduced himself and his wife. Both Taka and Miaka where delighted to meet the two, but when I shook hands with Eighteen I felt something odd. I could feel the fire inside of her and the fact that she had body heat, yet I knew somehow her fire was cut off from the rest of her. Like she couldn't access it and let it do what it is supposed to do.  
  
Bulma soon said that everyone who was supposed to be there was there, and called the two boys in for dinner. I laughed inside as I saw Taka's eyes bug out when robots started to bring out an unimaginable amount of food for the table. I couldn't decide if his reaction was from the food or the machines. Once everything was set, and everybody had a drink or something, Bulma declared it was time to eat. To my surprise, Vejita, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had appetites that rivaled Miaka's. The rest of us ate regular, human-sized portions. I was only able to take a few bites as my hunger was soon diminished watching the majority of the men and Miaka eat.  
  
Taka looked extremely embarrassed as Miaka kept on devouring everything in front of her. Soon the meal, or feeding frenzy as I mentally tagged it, had settled down to an eating competition between Vejita, Goku, and Miaka. I could only stare in wonder as Miaka out ate everyone at the table. I stood, stretching from my seat, and started to silently clear off the table. Nobody really noticed me as I did so, which was what I wanted. Everybody else had settled down and was talking to someone as I left to take dishes inside. I was able to find the kitchen easily and started stacking dishes beside the sink. It took them about fifteen minutes before someone discovered that I was gone.  
  
It was as I was walking back out to grab the last of the dishes that I felt it. It was a heat. It was the kind that a person's body throws off. It was a heat that I only felt a few times in my life. I noticed the way Taka perked up a little and started to scan his surroundings. I knew he felt it too. Warily I took my place again, keeping an eye out for something. A few minutes later, I felt a new kind of heat.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan called out happily into the trees. Soon a tall, green man came out looking pissed. I heard Miaka mutter under her breath, "I thought Martians were supposed to be little green men."  
  
Piccolo looked over to Miaka as if he heard what she had said. He smirked a little showing a fang and replied. "Good thing I'm neither little nor from Mars." His face got serious again as Miaka 'eeped' and ducked behind Taka. "But Dende told me to warn you guys that a couple of some things are coming here. He doesn't know why they are coming or what they are, but one he says feels evil."  
  
By that time, I had let my gaze wander around trying to see what the others are missing. When I saw the ring on Bulma's finger, I let out a string of curses at my own forgetfulness and at the stupidity of the higher ups that made almost everyone blush.  
  
"Bulma, two real quick questions, and I need honest answers." I said right after my swearing fit. Bulma just blinked at my total personality switch. "First, where did you get that ring?" I pointed to the ring on her left middle finger. The same place where mine resided.  
  
"Um...Vejita gave it to me." She said quietly. "It was an anniversary present about seven months ago."  
  
I nodded. "That answers my next question." I closed my eyes letting all this information sink in. I knew what that ring was. It was like mine: a symbol and a marker. The ring I wore symbolized who I am and marked me for what I was. And Bulma was wearing a ring similar to mine, although hers was a dragon as where mine was a phoenix feather. I quickly got up and started to pace, trying to figure out what they wanted, unaware of the stares that I was getting.  
  
"Um...Mika?" Trunks got up the courage to ask. "Why is Momma's ring so important?"  
  
I glanced at Trunks, finally aware of the looks heading my way. "Because it is like mine, little one." I answered softly with a little bitterness mixed in. Taka and Miaka gasped lightly at my statement. "Which one?" Taka asked.  
  
I gave him a little smirk. "Ironically, Seiryuu."  
  
"That means..." He began.  
  
"Yep." I agreed. "Some of the Seiryuu bunch is going to be brought back to act as guides. Just the way you and the others were guides for me."  
  
"Excuse us for interrupting," an extremely annoyed and annoying voice said. "But would you mind telling us what is going on? And how is my ring like yours?" I turned to Bulma with an explanation on my lips, but as I did so I felt a build up and release of heat. Acting on instincts, I quickly ran over and pushed Bulma into Vejita right before a large ball of energy hit me since I was standing where Bulma was moments before. The attack slammed me hard into the side of the building.  
  
"Mika!!!" I heard someone shout. 'Funny.' I thought before I lost my grasp on reality. 'They sound like Chichiri.'  
  
****** So far so good. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Fushigi Yuugi. The only thing I own is a whole bunch of gaming books, which are worth squat. And I do own Megan.  
  
I slowly woke up, my eyes blinking from the harshness of the overhead light. 'What?' I dazedly thought to myself. 'When did I have a light over my bed?' I sat up carefully, my head pounding fiercely. Reaching up, I placed a hand against my aching head as I glanced around at the unfamiliar setting. 'What happened?' Everything I looked at made me more guarded as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Suddenly I heard a door creak open. I snapped my head around to face the sound, but I ended up cursing as the pain in my head worsened. When the person who opened the door came in, what happened before came back in a sudden rush.  
  
"You all right Megan?" they asked me.  
  
"I should be asking you that, Bulma." I said to her. I moved to the side of the bed and started to get up. Seconds later, I landed heavily back on the bed, exhausted. "It was you he was after. I just stopped him from taking you out before you got your chance." I rubbed the bridge of my nose hoping that would help with my headache. "And if I know Talesan, he come back after you when you're at your most vulnerable."  
  
"What chance are you talking about?" she asked. I looked at her trying to decide if now will be the appropriate time or not.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later." I told her. "Right now, I need to know what happened after I got knocked out."  
  
"Well after you went down, a strange blue haired guy appeared, checked you over and told us to get you some help. Taka pushed Miaka behind him and took up a defensive stance in front of her. The guys looked strangely at him for a sec then took up their own defenses. All of a sudden I heard something shouted in the woods, I couldn't understand what was said but a huge gout of flame quickly followed." She told me this then shook her head. "I don't know what happened after that because Chichi and I had gotten you inside and we brought you here."  
  
I nodded to her in thanks as I once again tried to stand up. This time I succeeded. I took a few wobbly steps toward the door but what little strength I had gave out on me. Luckily I was able to lean against the wall. I looked to Bulma and smiled sheepishly. "Um...a little help here please?" I asked. Bulma just gave an exasperated sound as she walked over and slung one of my arms around her shoulders. With this she walked me out the door and down the hall.   
  
As we neared the door leading out, I heard a few voices out in the yard. Mostly there were four distinct voices talking. And they all sounded happy. I knew a smile was tugging at my lips and I let it shine through. As we came to the door, the sight that greeted me was one I was expecting. It seems we had two new arrivals to the get together. One was a man in a white shirt and black pants. He had a blue bubble patterned sash coming around one shoulder and pinned by the opposite hip. A circular straw hat covered his light-blue hair. About the only things you could see for his hair was a set of really long bangs, and a ponytail. He wore a constantly smiling expression on his face and he was talking in a somewhat high-pitched voice with Miaka.  
  
The other man was dressed in a black trench coat styled jacket and black leather boots. You could see a bit of a white shirt peeking out from under the jacket and from under the few necklaces the man wore. A pair of ruby colored earrings complimented his bright red hair. Over one shoulder was the handle or grip of some kind of weapon. His smirking face showed a set of fangs as he talked and bantered with Taka.  
  
I straightened up and leaned heavily on the doorframe. "So why are you guys here?" I directed my question at the two new arrivals. Chichiri looked up and his smile seemed to get larger. "You're alright!" This was from Miaka, who rushed me and gave me another rib bruising hug. "Miaka," Taka said. "She can't breathe."   
  
"So you finally decided to wake up?" Came the sarcastic tone of the red haired guy.   
  
"Not like I had much choice Tasuki." I responded dryly. "This headache is pounding too much." Deciding it was too much effort to get to the table, I sat down heavily on the ground just beside the door. "So I ask you two again, why are you here?"  
  
Tasuki backed up a little, starting to look a little nervous. Chichiri squeaked a little from where he was standing. I sighed and leveled one of my best glares at Chichiri. I knew that he wouldn't keep things from me.   
  
About a minute had passed when Vejita spoke up in his deep voice. "Answer the damn girl, or you'll see a demonstration of my Big Bang Attack with you as the dummy!"  
  
Chichiri sweat dropped nervously. He stammered out a single name, "T-t-t-taiitsukun, no da."   
  
"You know that old witch," Tasuki butted in. "She likes to keep track of Talesan."  
  
"She thought that I was going to be in trouble?" I asked. Chichiri shook his head. "No. She saw that Seiryuu's heir would be in trouble, na no da."  
  
"Seiryuu has chosen an heir?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yes he did Miaka." I told her sounding a bit tired. "Remember what I said before I got hit?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed cheering up a little, but then her expression darkened. "Does that mean..." She let her question trail off, her voice sounding hesitant, almost sad.  
  
"Nakago may be coming back." I said looking her straight in the face. "But it depends if Seiryuu decides that his guidance would be needed with this." I watched as my friend's face started to get haunted. "Don't worry, Miaka. He won't be able to harm you or anyone that you care for. Remember your wishes and remember that I'll be there as well."  
  
A deep sigh escaped my lips as I turned my attention to the others. Bulma looked a mix between pensive and excited. Vejita looked annoyed. Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki looked worried. Everyone else looked just plain confused. I really couldn't blame any of them, especially Bulma. Shaking my head, I leaned wearily against the side of the building trying to decide on what is next.  
  
"Chichiri," I started looking straight at the monk. "Did Taiitsukun give you any specific instructions before you left?"   
  
"No," He said shaking his head lightly "She didn't, no da. She only said to be careful with the mate of Seiryuu's heir, na no da."  
  
I bent my head thinking this over.  
  
"Um, Mika?" A small voice asked. This came from Trunks, who was beside my right shoulder. I turned my head and looked up at him. "What does my mom have to do with all of this?"   
  
I looked Trunks in the eye and took a deep breath. "Everything."  
  
***  
If you are wondering, yes I posted this a long time ago. It is just that, life came out and bit me on the butt. Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. :) 


End file.
